


Secrets in truth

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning following a night together with Harry, Severus kicks him out, telling him it was a mistake to never be repeated, unaware of the consequences that their night together brought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets in truth

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go with another snarry :)  
> I apologise for any mistakes I may have made :)

Harry was sat at the table in Grimmauld place, tapping his fingers on the table as he stared at nothing, that far gone he never noticed the floo roaring and a voice calling his name as they stepped from the floo.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He looked up. "Draco."

Two days after the war Harry surprised everyone, Draco more than anyone else when he turned up at his hearing and defended him and wouldn't accept anything except his freedom to return and finish his final year at Hogwarts. Lucius got sentenced to Azkaban and Narcissa got off free along with Draco and it was after the hearing that Harry voiced his opinions to the press, telling them why he did what he did in freeing Draco and Narcissa.

Narcissa had answered questions saying she would be forever thankful to Harry for saving her and her son in so many ways and that she didn’t blame him for Lucius getting sent to Azkaban as he deserved it for the crimes he committed.

And there in front of the press, Draco for the second time extended a hand of friendship to Harry who smiled and took it. The next day the Potter/Malfoy newly found friendship was in every paper.

That had only been three months ago and yet Draco seeing Harry every day, Harry was as close to him as he was Hermione and Ron.

"Are you alright?"

"I’m fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well for one thing you are just sat there, staring. You didn't even notice me come in or hear me call your name until I touched your shoulder."

"Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind."

"You are not changing your mind are you? About going back?"

"No Draco. I am still returning for my last year, I just have other things on my mind."

"Want to tell me?"

Harry smiled, "not just yet, but thanks." Harry stood up. "Want a drink?"

"Yeah go on then."

"How is your mum?"

"She is well. She has gone to see father today. With him being sentenced to five years she has agreed to see him and see how much the place has changed him in the last three months. If it has changed him for the better then she is will to give him another chance. If not then she is going to ask for a divorce."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mother has a series of questions for him that she will drop into their conversation. Most of them are about you." he laughed.

"Well let me know how it goes. How do you feel about your father?"

"Honestly? I think he will act as though he has changed in order to get out of there."

"If that is what you really think Draco then you are probably best to go with your mother. Don't seem that interested but watch him closely and let your mother know what you really think afterwards."

"You know what? You’re right. Thank you Harry. I’ll see you later."

Once Harry was alone again he let his mind wander back to the day after Voldemort’s fall.

_**Flashback.** _

_Harry had woke up feeling warm and comfortable, looking down he was also in someone’s arms, looking over his shoulder he saw Severus fast asleep and it all came back to him._

_There had been a party of some sort, a celebration that Voldemort had finally gone and never to return this time. Severus had walked over to Harry and asked to speak to him in private. They went to the dungeons and Severus had shocked Harry by thanking him._

_He, Ron and Hermione had gone to the shrieking shack and listened and Harry knowing that Severus was about to die rushed in, Ron and Hermione on his heels. Harry had killed the snake with the sword of Gryffindor. In anger Voldemort had cast the killing curse on Harry._

_As the spell hit his chest not only him, but Voldemort dropped to the floor. Severus went over and checked Harry, feeling a pulse; Severus brought him round and told him to end it once and for all._

_Harry stood and pointed his wand at Voldemort. And with a whisper a green flash erupted from his wand and hit Voldemort._

_Severus checked the body and declared him finally dead, Hermione cried with relief in Ron’s arms but Harry turned to Severus, asking why he was still alive. It was then that Severus took all three up to the headmaster’s office and showed them all the memories of the conversation between himself and Albus Dumbledore. After Harry had thanked Severus and took the Pensieve to the right people and within twelve hours Severus was declared a free and innocent man with an order of Merlin: First class being promised to him._

_That night at the celebration of the end of the war Severus wanted to thank Harry. They both forgot the celebration, neither of them wanting to be the centre of attention, questions being asked and people demanding answers so they both stayed where they were and one thing led to another and after finishing a bottle of firewhiskey between them they had ended up in bed._

_When Severus woke up the following morning he couldn't get out of bed quick enough and away from Harry._

_"Severus..."_

_"No. This was a mistake. A very bad one which will never be repeated."_

_"But..."_

_"No. This will never be mentioned again. Get out."_

_"No."_

_Severus moved over and lifted Harry from his bed and chucked him his clothes. "You either leave of your own free will or I will drag you. Get. Out."_

 

_**End of Flashback.** _

Harry sighed at the memory. It had hurt to be treated like that. He had been so happy to wake up in Severus arms. He always knew deep down that Severus wasn't bad, the memories only proved what he thought, despite his treatment of Harry the following morning Harry still couldn't help but fall for the potions master. Part of the reason of Harry going back for his eighth year was because he knew Severus was reinstated as Headmaster and it would give him a chance to talk to him.

The floo flared once more and Hermione stepped out. "Just coming to check if you are all packed and ready for Hogwarts."

Harry laughed. "We don't leave for another two days."

"I know but I just want to make sure you have everything ready."

"I do. I’ll show you if it will make you happy."

"That it would."

Harry laughed and stood up, but as soon as he did, the room began to spin and everything went blurry. Hermione screaming his name was the last thing he heard before all went black and he knew no more.

Harry moaned as he came to. First thing he noticed was that he was in a bed, a very hard one as well, he slowly opened his eyes and saw nothing but white. White ceiling, white walls, white bed sheets, he turned and looked to the side of him and saw Hermione standing by the window looking out of it with her arms folded. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned and hurried over to the bed when she saw that Harry was awake. "Oh Harry. How are you?"

"Confused. Why am I in hospital?"

"You collapsed at home so I flooed Ron and he carried you here, they ran some tests Harry and said that they found something but wouldn't tell me, they just said that they could only tell you and if you wished for me to know then that would be up to you."

Just then Ron walked into the room with two drinks in his hands. "Oh Harry mate you’re awake." he set the two drinks down. "I’ll go and get someone."

Ron came back five minutes later with a mediwitch. "Ah Mister Potter." she said as she moved over to the bed and started to check Harry over. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. When can I go?"

"When you like. We would like to talk to you first. No doubt your friends have told you we have found something and would like to tell you and discuss it with you."

"Yes. You can tell me whilst they are here. I will only tell them afterwards anyway."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Please?"

"Very well. Reason for your collapsing Mister Potter is because you are pregnant."

"Pregnant? Men can’t get pregnant."

"Muggle no. Wizards yes. It takes two powerful wizards for it to happen and it is very rare that you get a male pregnancy but we do still get them from time to time. There are options if you don’t want -"

"No. I am keeping my baby."

"Very well. I understand you are going back to Hogwarts. I will send a letter to Poppy Pomfrey and she will be monitoring you closely and you are to go to her for whatever you need."

"I will. Thank you. How far along am I?"

"You are welcome. You are ten weeks. Once you gather your things you are free to go."

"Thank you. Um... I don't want anyone -"

"Don’t worry Mister Potter, we take an oath and we are not to breathe a word about any of our patients unless we have their permission. Congratulations." she added with a smile before leaving.

Once it was just the three of them again Harry looked from Hermione who looked worried for him to Ron who looked pale.

"Ten weeks Harry. That was the night of the celebration." Hermione quietly said.

"It was."

"Snape."

Harry turned to face Ron who stood up and moved to the end of the bed. "What?"

"You told us that you were going to go and talk with Snape and we didn't see you until the following day. You slept with him?!"

"Ron..."

"Oh Merlin you did didn't you. I know he was proved to be on our side Harry but Snape? That is just sick and wrong."

Harry got angry and stood up from the bed. "Sick and wrong meaning it’s two men?"

"Harry you know that I have no problem with you being gay. I mean sick and wrong that it is Snape."

"Why?"

"Because it is him. You seemed upset afterwards, he rejected you didn't he."

"No."

"Liar. If he didn't you would be with him now and you would be finding out you are pregnant together."

"Ron."

"No Hermione, it’s true, look he isn't even denying it."

"Severus is a good man."

"You are even defending him. The man that had sex with you and then kicked you out, I bet if you told him you are pregnant with his child he would either tell you to get rid or deny it or say he didn't care."

"That’s not true."

"Prove it and tell him then."

"No."

"Because you are afraid of his answer?"

"Harry?" Hermione said gently as she walked over to him. "Do you have feelings for him?"

When all Harry did was look down Ron scoffed. "You’re in love with the bastard aren’t you?"

"You can’t help who you fall for Ron." Hermione scolded, defending Harry. "Why are you being like this? Harry is our friend and he needs our support, more so now than ever. 

"I will look out for you as best I can, and I will keep this a secret until you want people to know, but don’t expect me to like this." he said and left the room.

"He’ll calm down Harry you know he will. Come on, let’s get you home."

"Thanks ‘Mione."

His friend just smiled as she walked out of the room with him.

* * *

Two days later found Harry in one of the many carriages aboard the Hogwarts train. Hermione and Ron soon joined him followed by Ginny who came to talk to Harry. "Ginny I have told you Harry won't be getting back with you." Ron told his sister.

"That is up to Harry."

"Sorry Gin but I love someone else."

"Who is she?"

"Not ‘she’ Gin, ‘he’. I have for a while now, just never realised until recently."

"You’re gay?"

Harry turned and looked at Ginny, immediately wishing he hadn't as she looked upset. "Yes Ginny. Sorry but it is just who I am."

"Who is it Harry?"

"You can't tell anyone. Even he doesn't know and I don’t plan on telling him."

"Why?"

"Because of who he is." Ron told his sister.

"Harry I promise that unless you tell me it is okay I won't breathe a word to anybody about who you love."

"Severus."

"Snape?!"

"Do you know any other Severus?"

Ginny stood up. "I have always been true to my word; I won't tell anyone this."

"But?" Harry asked.

"I can't accept it." and with that, Ginny left them to it.

"I can't help who I fall for." Harry sighed, whilst Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, Ron chose to ignore what he said, Ron was true to his word and was still friends with Harry, asking him how he was feeling but whenever Severus was mentioned, he either argued back or just kept quiet.

* * *

When they walked through the doors to the Great hall Hermione squeezed Harry’s hand when she felt him tense up when he saw Severus. Apart from Severus giving the speech about the returning eighth years, calling out the names of those who had returned, Severus paid Harry no attention, not even looking at him.

"Fuck him." Harry said later that night in the eighth year dorm.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Severus. He didn't let his eyes wander over to me once, not once. I hate myself for loving him. You know what? I will be damned if I am going to let him ruin my last year here."

"What are you going to do?"

"Go on dates, well, I can't really do that, but I can show him it doesn't bother me what he has done to me, let the bastard find out for himself that I am pregnant because I’ll be fucked if I am telling him."

Ron clapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. "I’m here for you mate."

* * *

Severus looked up from his breakfast when he heard his godson shout Harry’s name, he discreetly watched as Draco jumped on Harry’s back, Harry laughing as he caught him before putting him down. He saw how close Harry and Draco had become and took his godson to one side, asking just how close they were, he made out he was looking out for Draco but Draco knew his godfather only too well, he knew that Harry was the other one who disappeared with him during the celebration.

Draco let Severus know that he was straight and already had his eye on someone and he was not to worry, Harry and he were just great friends.

"So what you up to today?"

Harry laughed. "Lessons Draco, have to go to the hospital wing."

"Why? You are not ill are you?"

"No I am not ill." it wasn't a lie; he was just pregnant, not ill. "I want to speak to Poppy about an apprenticeship, see what she says."

"You don't want to be an auror anymore?"

"No Draco. I have done enough fighting dark wizards and death eaters to last me a lifetime."

"If it’s something you really want to do."

"It is."

* * *

As Harry made his way to see Poppy he thought about what he told Draco and found himself loving the idea and thought about asking Poppy about it once she had checked him over.

"Ah Harry. How are you feeling?"

"As well as can be expected."

"Does anyone know of your condition?"

"Just Hermione and Ron and you. I would like it to stay that way please."

"It will. I will have to tell Professor Slughorn as he will need to brew certain potions but I won’t tell them who they are for."

"Thank you."

Poppy smiled. "Hop up on the bed Harry and let’s take a look at you."

Afterwards Poppy smiled. Both of you are perfectly healthy Harry. I will want to see you once a week for check-ups."

"Okay."

"Any questions?"

"Just one."

"Yes?"

"I was talking to Draco earlier, he knows I have come here today but I told him it was to ask you for an apprenticeship, on the way here I got to thinking more about it and I found it is something I really want to do and would you consider..."

"I would love to have you Harry. I say yes."

"Oh thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Please Harry, call me Poppy."

"Poppy. Thank you."

* * *

Despite having other Professors do it instead of him, Severus still took to patrolling the corridors at night, he felt it calmed him whenever he was too restless to sleep. Whilst it didn't surprise him that he found a few students out of bed it did surprise him to see Poppy wandering the castle after hours.

Severus noticed the way she was acting, looking around as she walked, it was clear that she was making sure no one knew where she was going. Intrigued, Severus followed her, being a spy all those years paid off as Poppy had no clue she was being followed despite her keep pausing to look around.

Severus noticed she stopped outside of Slughorn’s rooms and knocked on the door. Severus knew it couldn't be potions she was after as Slughorn had dropped them off for her earlier that day.

"Poppy. Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am in need of some potions. I was going to ask you about them when you dropped off the others today but then that student came in."

"That’s okay. What kind of potions do you need and how soon?"

"I need them as soon as Horace. There is a student here who is pregnant."

"You better come in, where we can discuss it better."

When the door closed behind Poppy, Severus turned in a swirl of black robes and headed back to his office. So a student was pregnant. He would find out who tomorrow by talking with Slughorn after breakfast.

* * *

"How did it go with Madam Pomfrey?" Draco asked as he sat down next to Harry the next morning, loading his plate with food.

"Harry you told Draco why you went to see her?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Draco knows I want her to be my apprenticeship as I would love what she does as career." Harry answered giving Ron a pointed look. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Draco about the news of him being pregnant; it was just that with Severus being Draco’s godfather, they were too close for Harry’s liking.

"What did she say then Harry?" Draco asked.

"She said yes. I am going to see her every week and learn bit by bit, she is going to give me a book a week as well to read and learn and then take me on when I finish next year."

"What book has she given you for your first week?" the blond asked as he tucked into his breakfast.

"She hasn’t. She will be giving me my first book next week."

Severus had just finished his breakfast when he leaned over to his right. "Horace, I want a quick word with you after breakfast before class starts, I will wait for you in your classroom." he said and stood, leaving the table, not giving the potions Professor time to answer.

Draco had just laughed at something Harry had said, causing the brunet to laugh as well when Severus walked towards them all. "Morning Severus." Draco said, between laughing.

"Headmaster Snape when in company Draco." Severus corrected as he carried on walking, not sparing a second glance at the others.

"What’s got his wand in a knot?" Draco wondered aloud as he watched his godfather leave the great hall.

"You wonder that as though he is not acting himself. That is how Snape has always been." Ron said.

"Not with me, even when in company."

Horace walked into his classroom and saw Severus standing there waiting. "What can I do for you Headmaster?"

"I understand Poppy came to see you last night about making some potions for a student who was pregnant."

"That’s right."

"I want to know who that student is."

"I can't tell you that Headmaster."

"I want to know who it is Horace. As Headmaster of this school it is my duty to look out for each and every student, how can I do that when I don't know who is pregnant."

"I understand that Headmaster but I can’t tell you as I don't know. I asked Poppy who the student was but she told me he didn't want anyone knowing."

"He? A male pregnancy, that is rare."

"But not impossible. She has asked me to brew her the correct potions he will need to take throughout his pregnancy."

"Then get brewing. Did she say how far gone this student was?"

"A couple of weeks I think."

Just then students started piling into the room, all of them stopping when they saw Severus. "Thank you Horace. I shall leave you to your class."

* * *

During his break, Harry went to see Poppy and told her about what he said to Draco and with different books. "That is actually a good idea. I will have a look through my collection and give you a book next week when I see you for your check up."

"Poppy?"

Harry gasped, it was Severus. "Please. I am not here." was all he said before running into her office.

"In here Severus." she called out.

Severus walked into the hospital wing and saw Poppy making one of the beds. "Can I help Headmaster?"

"I hope so. I was patrolling last night when I saw you go to see Horace. I heard you asking him for a potion as there is a student here who is pregnant. Horace told me this morning that he couldn't tell me who it was as he didn’t know only that the student is male. Poppy I need to know who that student is."

Poppy looked up and saw Harry in her office, looking panicked as he shook his head.

"Sorry Severus but as their mediwitch I am not to break their trust and say who it is. If that person decides to let you know then I have no problems discussing his progress with you. But until that time you surely understand about patient confidentiality."

"Yes Poppy. I knew it was a long shot but I thought I’d try."

When Severus went, Harry came out of the office. "Thank you Poppy."

"That’s alright Harry. Why don't you want Professor Snape to know?"

"Did you mean what you said about patient confidentiality and not discussing anything with him until I tell him?"

"Of course Harry. Whatever you tell me stays with me. So why didn’t you want Headmaster Snape to know?"

"Because he is the other father."

"Oh Harry why haven’t you told him?"

"I woke up the following morning and he practically dragged me from the bed and told it was a big mistake, one that was to never happen again and I was not to mention that night again. As far as I am concerned Poppy when he rejected me that morning he rejected our child as well."

"But he didn't know about the child then Harry."

"I know that but if I am to not discuss that night with him and forget it ever happened how can I tell him? Poppy he pays me no attention, doesn't even look at me." Harry was surprised to find that he had tears.

"Oh Harry." Poppy comforted as she hugged him. "What are we going to do with eh?"

Harry choked out a laugh. "Thank you Poppy."

"You are welcome Harry."

* * *

Harry ate his breakfast and headed to potions early. He was now fourteen weeks and Poppy had told him soon he would have no choice but to tell Professor Slughorn that he was pregnant because as Harry got further along he would have to avoid certain potions as they could be risky to not only him but his baby as well.

"Harry my boy. You are here early." Professor Slughorn said when he looked up and saw Harry walk in, closing the door behind him.

"Sir I have to tell you something, what I am about to tell you I must ask that you keep it to yourself, I want no one knowing until I am ready for them all to know."

"Of course my boy."

Harry took a deep breath. "I am the one who you have been making the pregnancy potions for. Poppy said I was to come and tell you because as I get further along I..."

"Won't be able to be around certain potions." Slughorn finished. "How far gone are you Harry?"

"Fourteen weeks now."

"Well we will be doing two sets of potions this week and next. The one we will be starting today Harry will be dangerous for you now. You are best to read up on it in the library Harry."

"Thank you sir."

"No thank you for telling me. It is just this week and next but I can move and change some things so we won't be learning potions that will be of risk to you or your child so you won't miss any other lesson besides this one and next weeks."

"Thank you sir. I will read it up in the library in my spare time; I will spend the hours I miss with Poppy."

"Oh yes the apprenticeship. Hope it goes well for you boy."

"I do too. Thank you Professor." Harry smiled and left the dungeons.

Harry was slowly making his way to the hospital wing, absentmindedly rubbing his stomach. He opened the door and stopped at the scene in front of him. "And I have told you Severus that unless the student comes forwards I cannot tell you who is pregnant."

"I am the Headmaster of this school Poppy and I should know."

"I agree Severus but if he doesn't want to come forward then I am not going to make him."

"Is this a bad time?" Harry asked.

Severus turned and narrowed his eyes a little when he saw Harry standing in the doorway. "Have you an ailment to complain about Potter." he asked.

"No."

"Then why are you not in class?"

"Because Horace has kindly excused Harry so he can spend the hour with me."

"Why spend the hour with you?" Severus asked as he looked Harry up and down, making Harry feel insignificant.

"Harry came to me at the beginning of the year and asked me to apprentice and I accepted, I will be teaching him bit by bit as much as I can and then when he is finished school I will be taking him on full time."

Severus turned fully and walked over to the doors, pausing to sneer at Harry before leaving.

When Severus left, Poppy walked over to Harry and smiled. "Is that the..."

"First time he has looked at me since that morning? Yes."

"How does it feel?"

"It hurts." he answered, not being able to stop a tear escaping and rolling down his cheek.

"Oh Harry dear. Time is a great healer."

"It can be, but when you see him who hurt you every day I am not so sure."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Of course."

"Go out with your friends, or on a date, have a good time, don't let the thought of Severus stop you when he has clearly given you no thought."

Harry took Poppy's advice, he wasn't sure about dating, he knew he would be showing soon and no one would want to date someone and commit when carrying someone else's child. He approached his old and faithful friend Neville.

* * *

"You and Severus Harry? That I was not expecting."

"We are not together Neville, he saw to that once I woke up the following morning." Harry sighed as he threw a stone into the lake

Severus watched from one of the many windows in the castle and saw Harry and Neville standing by the lake. He saw Harry approach Neville in the great hall that morning looking nervous after smiling; Neville had followed Harry from the great hall.

He got up and left wanting to keep an eye out, see where Harry and Neville were going, see how close they really were. He watched as Harry threw a stone into the lake before Neville threw his arm across Harry's shoulders, guiding him back towards the castle.

Since Harry had told Neville he rarely found himself without Neville by his side. Draco first warned Neville not to hurt Harry but when Harry told the blond that Neville was straight and fancied Luna, Draco backed off.

"I need your help Harry."

"What's wrong Draco?"

"I have my eye on someone and I am worried of how to approach her."

"What has this got to do with me?"

"You know her very well."

"Oh Draco Hermione is happy and in love with Ron."

"No. Not Hermione. Ginny."

"Ginny? Wow. I didn't expect that. Why are you worried about asking her?"

"She has a lot of brothers."

Harry laughed. "That she does but she doesn't listen to them if she is happy and they see that then you are fine. Ginny gets along okay with you doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then ask her Draco, ask her and tell her you were a bit worried because all her brothers, she will reassure you. Trust me."

"Thank you Harry. I'll ask her now."

"Let me know how it goes."

* * *

A couple of days later when Harry got dressed he sighed when he saw his school robes were now getting a little tight. He knew the time would come when he would show and people would find out but he was hoping it wouldn't be too soon. It was the school holidays for Halloween so Harry went down to breakfast early, hoping that most students wouldn't be up so early on the first day of the holiday.

Harry walked into the great hall and saw Neville up at the teachers table talking to the Professor Sprout, Harry sighed, why did she have to be sat next to Severus?

Neville looked up when Harry stopped in front of them, the other side of the table. "Harry you are up early. Are you alright?"

"Yes and no. I was wondering if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me, my clothes are getting tight."

McGonagall looked up at Harry's words. "That they are Harry. Just what have you been eating?"

"Nothing Professor, it is merely my baby growing." he laughed.

McGonagall moved around the table to get to Harry. "So it is you that is pregnant. Congratulations Harry."

"Thank you."

"How far gone are you?"

"Twenty one weeks."

"You really did celebrate when the war was won didn't you Harry." Neville laughed, making Harry laugh also.

The harsh scraping of a chair against the floor had everyone go quiet and look at the Headmaster who looked angry. "Potter. A word. Now."

As Harry made to follow so did Neville but Severus stopped when he reached the great hall doors and turned around to face Neville. "Potter is a grown man Longbottom I am sure he can survive without your hand holding for five minutes."

"It's alright Neville."

"I'll wait for you in your room Harry."

"Cheers Nev."

Harry followed Severus in silence the rest of the way, trying to prepare himself for what he knew was about to come. He had practically said that the baby was conceived at the end of the war.

Harry walked into the circular office and watched as Severus waved his wand over the portraits, making them all go black before silencing his room.

"What do you want?"

"You're pregnant." Severus stated.

"Yes."

"Twenty one weeks."

"Yes Severus."

"Is it mine?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it matters if you are carrying my child."

"Not yours. You threw me out, you wanted nothing to do with me, and by default, you want nothing to do with my kid."

"I did not know you were pregnant Harry."

"Would it have changed anything? Would you have kept me in your bed? Would you have fucked me again?"

Severus opened his mouth to answer before closing it again.

Harry scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah I didn't think so. I'm not going to allow you near my child, when you can't even stand to look at me. So if we're done here, I'm going to walk out this office, with my dignity intact and I'm going to pretend you don't exist and I'm going to pretend I don't love you and when I leave Hogwarts I'm never going to see you again. Yes I will be coming back for Poppy but you will never see me except at meal times."

"Love me? Harry -" Severus sighed as he moved closer but Harry moved back and placed his hand on the door.

"No Severus. I mean it. Leave. Me. Alone."

Harry dropped back against the wall outside of Severus' office, his hand stroking his stomach.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco stood there staring at his stomach. "Draco you are close to Severus aren't you."

"Yes."

"He listens to you."

"Sometimes. Harry are you pregnant?"

"Yes. Twenty one weeks. The baby is Severus'."

"What? Harry."

"No listen. Severus threw me from the bed the following morning telling me not to dare mention it again, when he rejected me as far as I am concerned he rejected our child as well. I have already told him me loving him changes nothing, he is to stay away from my child, he has been ignoring me and scowling at me since I stepped foot through those doors and that doesn't all change now he finds out I am carrying his child. You tell him Draco, you tell him to stay away from me because if he doesn't I will leave Hogwarts and seek education elsewhere."

Draco watched Harry walk away before going up to see his godfather. He walked into the room and saw Severus standing by the window looking out over the Hogwarts grounds. "Severus are you alright?"

"Do I look it?"

"I saw Harry on my way up, he -"

"I heard."

"What are you going to do Severus?"

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

* * *

Harry walked into his room and saw Neville stand up from where he was sitting on the settee. "Harry?"

"He knows Neville. He knows he is the father, he knows that I love him and I have told him to stay away. He says it all matters now I am carrying his child. Do you know I asked him that if he knew that morning I was pregnant would he have kept me in bed and not chucked me out again. Do you know he couldn't even answer me Neville."

Neville moved forwards and hugged Harry who started crying. "Sorry Neville."

"Nothing to be sorry for. You want to cry then cry."

Harry tightened his grip on Neville and cried harder.

Five minutes later Hermione walked in. "Harry want som -" Hermione stopped when she saw Harry crying on Neville's shoulder, Neville looking pleadingly at her.

Hermione walked forwards and took hold of Harry, turning him around so he went from Neville's arms to hers. "Neville what happened?"

"Snape knows everything."

"The baby? Harry's feelings?"

"All of it, he went with him to the office and he came back here within the hour of leaving the great hall with him."

"Harry what happened?"

"Him knowing I am pregnant changes nothing Hermione, I asked him and he couldn't even answer."

After Harry had calmed down he explained all to Hermione and Neville what was said.

"Harry you want him to stay away?"

"Yes Hermione, he has ignored me so far, just because I am pregnant with his child doesn't mean he can act as though that never happened and me forget it."

"Harry you can't not let him get to know his own child."

"I don't have the baby for another four months. If he shows he is genuine then yes he can see his baby, but I want nothing to do with him, he can't show an interest in me now after ignoring me."

* * *

It was two days later and Harry was on his way to his check up with Poppy, Severus had owled Harry asking him to let him know how his next check-up went, Harry made to ignore it and say no but after words from Hermione Harry sighed, not having the energy to fight with her and promised her that he would at least let Severus know how it all went.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw Ginny walk to him and hug him. "I'm sorry Harry. I know you cannot help who you fall for, yes I hated that it was Severus and not me but someone has been talking with me and made me see I can't hate you for something you can't control, in a way I would be a hypocrite if I hated you for falling for a Slytherin."

Harry stopped walking and faced Ginny. "This Slytherin you fell for, was he the one who has been talking to you about me?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"Draco?"

"Yes. He said he was nervous on approaching me told me that you calmed him so thank you for that. I wanted to say I am sorry and from now on I will be here for you through anything."

"You mean that Gin?"

"I do."

"Then come with me to have my check up?"

"Oh can I? I'd love to. Thank you Harry."

"So what else has Draco been telling you?" Harry asked as he and Ginny set off again arm in arm towards the hospital wing.

"He has been spending a lot of time with Severus actually, says some day's he can't be bothered, he just doesn't want to know and even I know that that is not Severus."

Harry sighed. "He has brought it on himself Gin."

"Yeah and from what Draco says he is now paying for it."

"Ah Harry, come and sit yourself on the bed and let's see how you and the little on are doing."

Harry smiled and did as he asked, Ginny stood next to him, holding his hand in both of hers as Poppy waved her wand over him. Harry squeezed Ginny's hand in worry and looked at her before looking at Poppy as she frowned and waved her wand over Harry again.

"Poppy what's wrong? I know something is by the look on your face. Please Poppy."

"If we can sort it Harry there should be nothing to worry about."

"Should be? Poppy what is it?"

"You are five months along now Harry and your baby is not the size it should be, your baby is smaller, with the help of the father's magic then your baby will be fine but from now until you have the baby the baby will need its father's magic."

"I need Severus don't I?"

"Yes Harry you do."

Harry sighed and nodded before turning to Ginny. "Please can you go and get Severus?"

"Of course Harry. I'll be right back."

* * *

Ginny headed straight for the great hall as it was dinner time and was hoping to find the headmaster in there. Ginny burst into the great hall and saw Severus about to sit down and ran up to him, stopping in front of him, her hands on the table as she tried to get her breath back.

"Do you have a reason for barging in here and running frantically up here Miss Weasley?" Severus asked.

Ginny stood up a little straighter, holding her side. "Come from hospital wing."

"Yes?"

"Harry -" Ginny couldn't say anymore as Severus was up and hurrying from the great hall before she could blink. "Hey I haven't even told you what's wrong." she said and started to run after him.

Draco, Ron, Neville and Hermione who were having their dinner and saw left their food and hurried on after Ginny.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Harry is in the hospital wing and asked me to get Severus. I only managed to say Harry is in the hospital wing and that was it."

* * *

Both Harry and Poppy jumped when the doors to the hospital wing banged open and Severus came striding in. "Severus." Poppy scolded, holding her chest. "Really. There is no emergency you didn't have to come right away."

Ginny hurried into the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey he doesn't even know what is wrong with Harry."

"Ginny I thought you were going to tell him."

"I couldn't Harry as soon as I mentioned that you were in here he was out of the great hall before I could blink."

"Will you please stop going on as though I am not here." Severus said as he walked over to the bed were Harry was still sat. "What's wrong?"

Harry looked over to Poppy who nodded before leading everyone out of the room. "Harry is five months along Severus and the baby is smaller than it should be. The baby needs its father's magic to help it along better."

"What can I do Poppy?"

"You want to help?" Harry asked.

Poppy looked between them both, "I'll give you both a couple of minutes."

"Of course I want to help Harry. Whatever I can do to help I will. Since finding out I have been doing a lot of thinking and coming to admit things to myself."

"Like what?"

"Admit my mistakes."

"You never make mistakes."

"I did that morning and have hated myself for making the wrong choice since that morning."

"If that is how you really felt then why not tell me all this when I came back."

"I am a stubborn man."

"Too stubborn and look what it has cost you."

Severus snapped his head to face Harry. "No. Don't you dare say my stubbornness has cost me seeing my child. You cannot stop me from seeing my child."

"Severus. You are here to help Harry and your child, not make things worse for the both of them, the last thing Harry needs is stress." Poppy said as she walked up to them both.

"Harry you need to be calm and you as well Severus to do this. You will have to do this every week now until the baby is born. Harry top up please."

Harry lifted his top up and Severus couldn't help but stare at the Gryffindor's small bump. "Severus I need you to place your hands on Harry's stomach, focus on your magic, allow it to build up before focusing on Harry's magic, once you feel Harry's magic you then need to push some of your magic to Harry through your hands. I will be checking whilst you are doing this and will tell you when you need to stop."

Severus placed his hands carefully on Harry's stomach. "Harry place your hands on top of Severus'."

"Is that necessary?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

Harry sighed and held Severus' hands in his.

"Just relax Severus, find your inner magic. Harry you do the same, Severus needs to find your magic, only then can he push his magic into you." Poppy explained.

Harry took a deep breath and calmed himself.

"I've found Harry's magic Poppy."

"Focus on his magic, link it with yours and push Severus."

"How will I know when to stop?"

"You will feel your baby Severus, feel its happiness, and know it feels safe. Once you feel that, pull back."

Severus closed his eyes and began to push his magic into Harry who gasped and held on to Severus' hands.

"My baby is happy, feels safe."

"Then pull back Severus."

No sooner had Poppy said that, Severus found himself being thrown back, landing on his arse hard on the floor. Poppy waved her wand, casting a shielding charm over all three of them as every window in the hospital wing smashed, glass going everywhere. The jug and glass by Harry's bed shattering.

"What happened?" Harry asked, watching Poppy help Severus back up, checking him over with her wand.

"You're fine Severus." she said before walking over to Harry, checking him over with her wand whilst Severus waved his wand, repairing all the windows that smashed.

"Good news. It worked."

Harry sighed with relief. "Oh thank Merlin for that." He breathed, stroking his stomach. "But what was that that forced Severus back like that?"

"It was your magic reacting to Severus'."

"Why react like that unless -"

"Unless your magic doesn't react well with mine." Severus finished.

"Surely our magic should be compatible if we have made a baby. I have read books since finding out and I know it takes magic."

"Magic in the sense that you have to be powerful Harry." Poppy smiled. "And speaking of books Harry I have another one for you to read, I will drop it off for you later after dinner."

"You will both have to do this each week, but as each week goes, your magic will get used to each other and you will be comfortable with each other."

"Our baby is fine and healthy though?"

"Yes Severus."

Five minutes later Harry walked out of the hospital with Severus and they saw Ginny, Draco, Ron and Hermione stood waiting.

"Thank you Harry."

"No. Thank you... Severus."

"What's happened then Harry?" Draco asked once Severus left.

"The baby isn't growing as much, Poppy said that the baby is small for five months. Severus had to link his magic with mine, something we will have to do every week until I have the baby. But Poppy said it worked."

"At least doing this each week it can give you both the chance to talk things through."

"Hermione no."

"Yes Harry, you doing this isn't good for either of you. At the moment there is tension between you both when alone, you really want to bring your child into that?"

Harry knew Hermione was right, he didn't want to bring his child into a world where its parents couldn't be in a room for five minutes before starting on each other. Instead of answering, Harry turned and left.

* * *

The next day the eighth years were staring at Harry as he shoved forkful after forkful, spoonful after spoonful of food into his mouth.

"Harry the last time I saw you eat this much was when you arrived at the burrow after rescuing you from the Dursleys." Ron said.

"Baby wants food." was all he said as he continued to eat. "Are you finished with that?" He asked Draco, pointing at the blond's breakfast who didn't have time to answer as Harry took his food.

As all the students started to stand and make their way from the great hall to go to classes, Draco tried to pull Harry up along with Neville. "I am not done eating."

"It will have to wait until break Harry, we have lessons."

Just then Severus appeared behind them and looked at Harry. "I see you are still hungry after this morning's incredible feast."

"I was hungry. Still am."

Severus nodded. "Mipsy."

An elf appeared. "Master Severus is calling Mipsy sir."

"Can you fetch what I purchased in Hogsmeade yesterday please?"

Mipsy disappeared and reappeared within seconds and handed over a thin long parcel, bowing to her master before vanishing with a pop.

Severus handed over the parcel to Harry who tore off the brown wrapper and gasped at what he had. "Chocolate! Thank you Severus." he turned to Draco, "now I can last until break."

"I thought you weren't talking to Severus. Hated him, told him to stay away from you." Neville said.

"He has chocolate." Harry answered before thanking Severus again and leaving the great hall.

"Severus why give Harry chocolate in the morning?" Draco asked.

"Draco I have two precious things going for me, Harry and my unborn child, Harry wants chocolate then that is what he shall have."

"Precious?" Hermione questioned. "That was all an act wasn't it, you with Harry that morning, you love him but as you are known to all others the act you put up you thought that loving Harry wouldn't be allowed, that you didn't deserve it, so you turned him away, hoping that Harry would move on and find someone better and more worthy of him."

Severus looked closely at Hermione. "You are correct once again Miss Granger. Off to class. All of you." and with that he turned in a swirl of robes and headed back to the top table.

* * *

The following week Harry found himself in the hospital wing once more with Severus by his side. "Now your magic will react to Severus' again Harry but this time not as bad as it did before as yours has already gotten used to Severus'." Poppy explained.

Severus placed his hands on Harry's stomach, the Gryffindor placing his hands over the Slytherin's, he took a deep breath and made himself relax.

Poppy was right, the same reaction happened again but not as bad, only a few of the windows smashed and when Harry opened his eyes he saw that Severus was still standing. "You didn't fall over?" he asked.

"No Harry." Severus answered, repairing all the windows whilst Poppy checked over Harry.

"The baby is coming along nicely, very healthy. Do you wish to know the sex?"

"I do please Poppy."

"What about you Severus?"

"Please."

"You are both having a boy. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

"You will have to think of some names now."

"I already have one Poppy. I got to thinking on girls and boys names and I have a boy's name I really love."

Poppy glanced at Severus before looking at Harry. "What is your son's name to be then Harry if I may ask?"

"You may. Caleb."

Severus nodded. "A good strong name. I like it."

Harry nodded and smiled at Poppy as though he hadn't heard Severus. "Caleb Potter."

This time Harry looked at Severus and saw the flash of hurt in his eyes before he excused himself and left the infirmary.

Harry looked up to see Poppy staring at him. "I am guessing you have an opinion on the last name of my son?"

"I do Harry. But to keep peace I keep my opinions to myself as I know half of them don't want to be heard by the people they are meant for."

"You think his last name should be added."

"What I think doesn't matter. Hurry on to class."

* * *

Harry made it to class with minutes to spare and sat down next to Draco and took his hand and placed it on his stomach. "Would you like to meet my son, Caleb?"

"You are having a boy. I love the name, such a strong name."

"It was the name of mother's grandfather." Ron said, overhearing them talking and turned to face Harry and Draco along with Hermione.

"I love it." Hermione smiled.

"Caleb Potter-Snape."

"No Draco."

"Caleb Snape."

"No Snape. Just my last name. He is my son."

"He is also Severus' as well Harry."

"Drop it Hermione."

Before Hermione could answer back, the Professor spoke, announcing his presence in the room.

"This isn't over Harry. I will make you see."

* * *

At the end of the lesson when everyone left, Hermione held on to Harry to stop him from leaving, Harry not seeing Draco nod to Hermione before leaving.

"What is it Hermione?"

"I just want to talk Harry, that's all. We have a free period now. Yes I will continue to argue with you about this and I don't care if I argue until I am blue in the face, right now all I want to do is talk to you. See how you are doing, keeping."

"You just want to sit here and hear me talk about how I am feeling?"

"Yes Harry."

* * *

"Draco what is the hurry?" Severus asked as Draco was stood against a classroom door. He looked over his shoulder and put a finger to his lips telling Severus to be quiet.

"Harry is in there with Hermione." he whispered. "He is telling Hermione everything he is going through with being pregnant. You want to learn more about Harry, sit and listen."

Severus nodded and conjured up a chair, thanking his godson as he made to listen to the other two on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Since that first kick he has been kicking more and more. I always seem to know when Severus is a couple of feet away as he goes crazy. Like when we are at the hospital wing and Severus is standing near me, Caleb is going crazy, but as soon as he places his hands on my stomach I can't believe how quick he calms down."

"How does that make you feel? Not Caleb, you."

"Makes me feel like my own son is arguing against me telling me he needs Severus just as much as he needs me."

"Smart already." Hermione said, smiling.

"I like to believe so. I was thinking of going into Hogsmeade at weekend. Now I know I am having a boy I want to buy as much as I can for him whilst I can." Harry placed his hand on his stomach. "This little one is due in February. I will need an extension on my rooms so I will have to talk to Severus about that. I have ordered the latest copy of 'Little Wizard' they have a double page in the book, the middle pages show you of a newborn baby's room and that is how I want Caleb's room, here and at Grimmauld place."

* * *

Outside the room Severus got rid of the chair he was sat on and left Harry alone with his friend. He made to go back to his office to owl Harry; he knew not to go walking up to Harry as he respected his wishes. He knew Harry sometimes ignored his owls so he had to think of what to put to get Harry to meet him in his office.

* * *

The next day halfway through breakfast Harry received an owl, when he recognised the writing he looked up at the head table to find that Severus wasn't there. He opened the letter and after a quick read he slammed the letter down and stormed from the great hall.

Draco leaned over and picked the letter up.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked.

"He is asking for Harry to go and see him down by the lake when he can to sort out their baby's living arrangements." Draco answered as he scanned the letter before folding it up and placing it in his pocket.

* * *

"How dare you Snape!"

Severus who was staring at the lake at how peaceful it looked turned around and saw Harry stalking towards him. "Harry might I ask you to calm down a little. Getting worked up like this isn't good."

"It is because of you I am worked up like this you... you... Git!"

"Me? What have I done to get you in such a state?"

"The letter you just sent me. Wanting to sort out our bay's living arrangements. You think I am moving in with you then you can think again. What gives you the right to order me to move in with you?"

"Harry."

"The war is over I am done living how people expect me to."

"Harry."

"And here you are doing all over again!"

"Harry if you shut up for one minute then I can explain. In the letter it doesn't state that I am ordering you to move in with me, I merely wish to discuss our child's living arrangements for when he comes. I want to extend your rooms as he is due in February and wish to buy whatever furniture he may need. That's all."

"Oh."

"'Oh' indeed."

"Sorry my head has been all over the place lately and being -"

"Pregnant doesn't help. I know Harry. Since finding out you were carrying my child I have read every male pregnancy book I could get my hands on."

Harry sighed and placed his hands on his stomach. "Shh, baby boy."

"Is everything alright?"

"He is kicking. A lot."

Severus slowly walked forwards, stopping in front of Harry. "May I?" he asked, his hand slightly raised.

Harry looked up into Severus' eyes. "You may."

Severus gently placed his hand on the Gryffindor's stomach, glancing up he saw Harry close his eyes and let out a content sigh. "I feel him kicking. He's really in there."

"Yes."

"He isn't kicking as much as you made out."

"Well no he won't do. He seems to kick quite a lot when you are close by; it's as if he knows you are there."

"Harry?"

Harry and Severus looked up to see Hermione, Ginny and Draco there. Harry cleared his throat and stepped back. "Thank you Severus. I will let you know on the furniture." Harry hurried back up the bank and Ginny turned when Harry walked pat and followed him into the castle, Hermione and Draco smiled at Severus before turning to catch up with Harry.

* * *

The next day Harry looked up when his portrait opened and saw Hermione walk in and smile at him before sitting in the chair beside him. "Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked as he was looking through some books.

"I am fine. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"When you were down by the lake yesterday with Severus."

"Yes?"

"What would have happened if you weren't interrupted?"

"Nothing."

"Harry please, the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes Harry. Please?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know. I don't know what would have happened and if I am honest that scares me a little."

"Why?"

"Because I can't get too close, I can't get that close to him again and have my heart broken again. I survived it once I am not sure I could a second time."

* * *

The following day during breakfast Harry received a small but heavy parcel, well, a little heavy. He stopped eating his breakfast and started to undo the small box in front of him and opened it up.

"Now that is proper silver." Draco commented when Harry lifted up his gift. A solid silver rattle.

"That is beautiful." Hermione said.

"Here Harry turn it over it has an inscription." Neville said, pointing.

Harry turned it over and on the handle in fancy writing were the words: Caleb Potter.

"Hang on." Draco said. He reached out and took the rattle from Harry's hands.

"Draco what is it?" Ginny said, moving closer.

Draco turned the rattle over in his hand. "See that there?" he addressed the table, more Harry than the others.

"That flower thing?"

"That Harry is an Angraecum. It is the flower that represents royalty and it is the family crest of the Prince family."

"Prince?" Hermione asked.

"Severus." Harry whispered. He turned and looked up at the head table and saw the Headmaster stand and nod his head a little before leaving.

"This has been in his family for years and years, passed down each time, I have seen it loads of times, to have to inscribed he is doing what his family would strongly disapprove of."

Harry sighed and stood up. "Excuse me." he whispered.

* * *

Harry found himself by the lake, the rattle in his hand, turning it over as he read his sons name. He was confused, what was Severus doing?

"Harry?"

Harry turned and saw the man in question. "Why are you doing this to me, haven't you hurt me enough?"

The Headmaster frowned at Harry. "I do not know what you mean."

"Don't act stupid. You know what you are doing to me. You know how I feel for you, still do but I am also hurt and angry and you keep doing this is getting me confused and I just don't know what to think."

Severus nodded. "Very well. Then I will stop should you so wish it. Forgive me for wanting to buy things for my son." he said and turned in a swirl of robes, heading back to the castle.

* * *

Severus looked up from his desk when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

Hermione walked in and sat in the chair facing the headmaster. "Did you see Harry?"

"I did. It seems that not only can I not enquire about my son get close to Harry now I cannot even buy him anything."

"Did Harry say those words?"

"He didn't have to. He told me, well, asked me why I was doing this to him, that I was confusing him."

"Severus you can still buy your son things, just keep them with you, and do not give them to Harry until he no longer feels hurt."

Severus slammed his fist on the desk. "You think I do not hurt Miss Granger? You think that me not being allowed to know about the progress of my own child unless told to from you behind Harry's back doesn't hurt me. How my life was I never thought I could possibly have a child. I miraculously survived this war, thanks to you Mr Weasley but mostly to Harry. I finally get a second chance and I foolishly threw it away."

* * *

As Hermione made her way from the Headmasters office she saw Harry making his way towards the entrance hall. "Harry?"

Harry stopped and waited for her to catch up. "You alright Hermione?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Thought I would go into Hogsmeade, get my son some things."

"You can buy your son things but Severus can't?"

"Either change the record Hermione or stay here."

"I will come with you. But I will not stop." she started to run a little when Harry picked up his pace. "Don't you think he is hurting as much as you? He finally gets a second chance at life and because he made a foolish mistake you are letting him pay for that."

"Stop!" Harry snapped, stopping just as they reached Hogsmeade. "Why are you all him all of a sudden, siding with him, fight with me to help him."

"I am not -"

"Yes you are. You are telling him everything you know about my son."

"And his."

"My son Hermione. And you are telling him everything; Severus should only know what he needs to."

"I agree which is why I tell him everything. You stopping Severus from seeing his child because he made a foolish mistake, a mistake you won't give him the chance to explain as you won't let him anywhere near you. You keeping your child away from him on purpose just to punish him makes you worse Harry. In a way you are using your son as a weapon."

"A what?"

"A weapon, he told you something you do not like so you punish him by not letting him see one of the things that he holds precious. You grew up with no parents, do you really want your son to grow up with ones that do nothing but fight?"

"Of course I don't. More than anything I would love a life with Severus."

"Then why -"

"Because it hurts!"

* * *

The next day Severus looked up when his office door opened. "Never heard of - Harry."

"I did knock. Quietly but I knocked."

"That's okay, I couldn't have heard."

Harry nodded and walked in further. "I meant what I said the other day. I am here just to drop this off." He placed the 'Little Wizard' catalogue on the desk in front of him. "I did mean what I said but it was a while ago you asked and I promised that you could. I have marked the pages of what I have already brought, circled the numbers and wrote down next to them how many I want."

Severus picked the catalogue up and looked up at Harry and smiled. "Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded and left.

* * *

As Harry went walking to his dorm he stopped when he saw Hermione walking quickly as she was trying to keep up with Ron. "Don't ignore me. Please Ron."

Ron said nothing and walked into the boys toilets. Harry waited until Hermione walked away before following Ron.

"Ron?" he called out when he walked into the toilets, seeing Ron leaning against the wall near the sinks, talking to Draco who was washing his hands.

"Hey Harry how are you?"

"Not too bad. Caleb likes to kick a lot. I saw you come in here, why are you ignoring Hermione? Why won't you talk to her?"

"Because of you. She told me what she said to you. She shouldn't talk to you like that and risk getting you worked up, male pregnancy is dangerous enough as it is."

"Ron you can't not talk to Hermione because she said something you didn't like hearing."

"Like you with Severus Harry?" Draco asked.

"Draco..."

"No Ron he is right. I can't call you for not talking to Hermione for the same reason I am not talking to Severus."

"How does the truth feel Harry?" Draco asked.

I don't like it. But the thing is, the more you push the more I dig my heels in."

"Why?"

"It's just how I am. I have been told all my life what to do and not to do. No more. Do not push me anymore. Why can't Hermione see that?"

"I do Harry."

Harry turned and Ron and Draco looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "I don't care if this is the boys toilets. I do see that Harry and I know you are like that and I am sorry for pushing you and making it sound like I am on Severus' side more than yours but you are nearly five and a half months gone already."

"Hermione you have told me what you think and gave me your opinion, now let me think. That's all I ask. I have been to see Severus and gave him the catalogue after marking all I need for Caleb. What he will buy is what I already have at Grimmauld place."

Hermione sighed and smiled. "When do you have to see Poppy next?"

"In two days... oh!" Harry gasped and held his stomach.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up at Hermione. "It hurts...oh!"

Draco took his wand out and cast a feather light charm on Harry. "Hermione get Severus, Ron; carry Harry to the hospital wing."

Ron nodded and picked his best friend up as Hermione ran from the toilets.

Ron turned the corner and was shocked to see Severus stood there with Hermione. "How?"

"I used the floo."

"Severus..." Harry moaned.

Severus hurried forwards and took Harry from Ron's arms. "It hurts."

"I know Harry." he soothed, holding the younger man closer to him.

"Lay him here Severus. Mister Malfoy, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger wait outside please."

* * *

"I don't get it. He hates Snape and as soon as he sees him he wants him." Ron said.

"He will do Ron. Yes at the minute he hates him but he doesn't know what's happening so he will want him as he is scared." Hermione explained.

After twenty minutes Poppy opened the doors telling them all they could go on in. They walked in and saw Harry sat up in bed and Severus sat at the edge of the bed at the bottom. "I blame myself Harry I am sorry."

"Severus it is not your fault."

"Harry is right Severus." Poppy said. "Have you given Harry his space and left him alone?"

"He has." Harry answered.

"Then you are not to blame. He has taken a potion and as long as he rests plenty and takes it easy he will be fine."

"What's happened?" Hermione asked.

"Harry has had a slight scare which has been brought on by high blood pressure. Has he been under any stress lately?"

"Oh! He has. Oh Harry..."

"No. Hermione don't you dare blame yourself."

"But I put you under stress by pushing you. Because of me you could have -"

"No Hermione. If anyone is to blame it is me. If I would have just listened to you instead of making you try and keep talking to me I wouldn't be here. Don't blame yourself please." Harry raised his arms and Hermione hurried forwards and hugged her best friend.

"I will leave you with your friends now. Excuse me." and with that, Severus got up and left the hospital wing, Harry staring after him.

* * *

Harry found himself sitting on that same bed two days later waiting for Severus who walked in and straight over to where Harry was sat and Poppy stood waiting. "I apologise for my lateness." he said, placing his hands on Harry's stomach.

As soon as Poppy checked Harry and the baby and Severus saying it went well, Severus left, not giving Harry a chance to say anything.

Harry for the next week found himself more drawn to Severus, if he passed him in corridors Severus would carry on walking, even though Harry stopped as he got closer.

During meals Harry would watch Severus as much as he could without getting caught but not once did Severus look up.

One night Harry got his map out and saw that Severus was patrolling, he slipped on his slippers and dressing gown and headed to where it showed up on the map where Severus would be.

He looked down at the map and saw that Severus was heading towards him, he cleared the map and headed around the corner and stopped when he saw Severus get closer. "You patrol still? I didn't think you would do that anymore, being you are now headmaster."

"Hard habit to break. And you?"

"Couldn't sleep. Caleb's kicking keeps me awake, either him or my back hurting keeps me awake."

"Then go and see Slughorn he will provide you with a potion for either." Severus said and walked away.

Harry growled low in his throat and walked back to his rooms, one hand on his stomach and the other on his back.

* * *

When Harry was six months he walked slowly into the hospital wing and saw Poppy and Severus talking quietly. "Sorry I am late. Caleb's things have come Severus, thank you."

"You are welcome. Now. Shall we get on?"

Harry sighed and walked over to the bed.

It was getting towards the end of the week and Harry had one more thing he was yet to try. He knew that if he got up and left halfway through the meal, Severus always followed him down to the lake.

Harry was only at the lake five minutes when he heard footsteps behind him. Severus. Harry smiled and turned to see... Draco.

"Draco are you alright?"

"Me? I am fine Harry, but you are not and I want to know why. I won't be leaving until you tell me either."

Harry sighed. "Turns out what I thought I wanted isn't really what I want, or is it? You know I am not even sure anymore."

"About what?"

"I have told Severus to stay away from me, that I want nothing to do with him, that I want him to give me my space and keep his distance and yet I find that I miss him, I am looking on my map to see where he is, just so I can walk past him and see him and try and talk to him but nothing. When I see him once a week in the hospital wing I hope to talk to him then but he says nothing, he does what he needs to do and then leaves as soon as Poppy declares me and his son healthy."

Draco put his hands up so far. "Whoa wait a minute, let me see if I have got this right. You tell Severus to back off and leave you alone and leave you to think, even go as far to threaten him that you will leave the school and tell him he won't see his son and now he has done this you don't like it? Harry you cannot do this to him, yes I am your friend but I can't let you do this to him, you have no idea what harm you have caused him already. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there. You asked for all of this Harry."

"I know and I feel terrible about it all."

"Oh well that's alright then." Draco sarcastically replied. "You cannot toy with Severus' emotions like this Harry, He doesn't show it but he can love someone wholeheartedly because he does but the way you have treated him all year has just made Severus hate himself more than I ever thought possible."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Because I promised Severus. 'Say nothing to Harry of how this is affecting me, just watch out for him, help him all you can, he and Caleb are all that matters' I promised him Harry but you saying this and feeling like this I can no longer stay quiet."

"Draco I am sorry."

"It's not me you should be saying sorry to Harry, yes Severus hurt you that morning but he did what he did for one reason and one reason only. He loves you Harry. He saw you in his bed that morning and never felt so happy in seeing you asleep beside him, but all he had done in the war he truly believed and still does that he doesn't deserve it, that he doesn't deserve anything good in his life, that loving you wasn't allowed, that it was wrong. So he did what did to make you hate him and go and find someone who he knew would make you happy. Harry he had no idea you loved him otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did."

Harry sat down with the help of Draco and looked out at the lake. "I didn't know..." he turned to face the blond. "Please Draco. What do I do?"

"You need to make a choice Harry. You either keep Severus in your life, more than he was before so he can get to know his son or if you still love him then tell him and tell him what you want or you stay out of his life, toying with his feelings like this isn't fair on him, you or Caleb when he comes."

When Harry nodded his head, Draco stood up and left, leaving the Gryffindor to think on all that he had just told him.

* * *

"You did what?"

"I told him everything Severus."

"You shouldn't have done that Draco, I am respecting his wishes and now you saying this wil -" Severus was cut off when a stag came gliding through his office door, speaking in Harry's voice. "Severus can I see you down by the lake please. It is important."

"Severus I'm sorry." Draco called out but Severus ignored his godson as he left his office to go and meet Harry, hoping that what Draco had said hadn't made things worse.

* * *

Severus walked down to the lake and slowly came to a stop when he saw Harry sat on the small sloping bank, staring out at the lake, his legs out in front of him, leaning slightly back with his left arm behind him and his right arm in front of him, his hand on his stomach. "Harry?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Severus stood there. "Thank you for coming to see me. Will you sit with me please?"

Severus looked around and only sat when he was sure no one but them were around, Harry turned and looked at Severus and laughed.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

"You Severus, straight back, sitting proper, no one is around, relax."

Severus sat thinking for a moment before letting his shoulders slouch a little and his back bend a bit. "That better?"

"Yes."

Severus sighed. "Harry I want to apologise. Draco has just been to see me and I have had a go at him, leaving him in my office, he had no right telling you what he did."

"Yes Severus. He did. He spoke about what was true and what he thought and opened my eyes as I didn't know most of what he said, he left me with a lot to think about. Severus I am sorry."

Severus turned and looked at Harry. "Pardon?"

"I am sorry, I never knew what I was doing, not realising it until Draco pointed it out to me."

"And what was that?"

"Toying with your feelings, your emotions. I asked you to stay away from me, even went as far as threatening to leave Hogwarts and then this past week trying to get your attention to get you to talk to me as I found that you doing what I ask has had me missing you."

"If anyone should apologise it is I Harry. I never meant what I did that morning and hated myself for doing it and have done ever since. I didn't answer you that day in my office when I found out as I was still shocked, it was all too much to take in, what I have done with my life up until the end of the war I am not proud of, I do not nor will I ever regret our night but I am ashamed as I feel I took advantage of you. I am sorry Harry. I can only hope what Draco has said hasn't -"

"Draco's words have only made me see. I knew none of what you felt, knew the reasons why you did what you did. The only thing I am mad at Severus is you not letting me make that choice, the first seventeen years of my life everyone has been making choices for me, the second Voldemort died the first words I thought was 'I am free' free as in making my own choices, let me make my own choices my own mistakes."

"I am sorry Harry."

Harry turned and looked at Severus. "Can you help me stand please?"

Severus stood up and turned his attention on Harry, holding out his hands and lifting the younger man up, steadying him until he got his balance.

"Severus we have both done things we have regretted and been sorry for."

"What have you regretted Harry?"

"For not telling you about Caleb, for pushing you away instead of letting you explain everything. Severus can we ever move on, move past this and become more?"

"I will not rush you Harry, what do you mean exactly by more?"

"Us Severus, getting together, taking it slowly, getting to know each other more, be a family, just the three of us."

"Harry that is all I want. I have only two precious things going for me and both of them are in front of me."

Harry smiled and slowly moved forwards, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Severus' neck, pulling him close as he rested his head on the strong shoulder he found there. "Thank you Severus."

"No Harry. Thank you. I never thought I would get a chance to live a life like this, never thought I deserved it."

"You do deserve it Severus, all of that and more."

Severus pulled Harry put of his arms and took his hand. "Come. Let's get you inside where it is warm."

Harry started back to the castle with Severus and stopped when they got closer, moving his hand from Severus causing the headmaster to look at him. "Is something wrong Harry?"

"Only those selected few know of you being the father. Will you get in trouble if we get found out? That is the last thing I want."

"Harry we are allowed to be together under two conditions, one, is if you are of age and two is if the Professor you are with no longer teaches you. As you are eighteen and don't teach you or mark your final grades we are fine."

Harry smiled and took Severus' hand again. "Good." he smiled, getting a small smile from Severus as they both walked into the castle, both of them ignoring those who stood and watched their headmaster and Harry walking hand in hand.

* * *

They both walked into Severus' office and saw Draco pacing who stopped when he saw them enter, he saw the smile on Harry's face and looked down at their hands. "Oh thank Merlin. I am sorry for what I said Harry."

"Don't be. If you didn't say it I wouldn't have realised and sorted things with Severus."

"Are you both together now then?"

"We are, but are taking it slowly." Severus answered as Harry nodded.

"About time." Draco hugged Harry and Severus quickly before leaving them both to it.

"Can I offer you a drink?"

"Please Severus." Harry smiled as he sat down. "Got any food?"

Severus chuckled. "I can get some. Mipsy."

A house elf appeared in front of Severus. "Yes Headmaster sir? What can Mipsy be doing for you sir?"

"Harry here wants some food. What would you like Harry?"

"Can I have a banana sandwich please Mipsy... oh and some chilli sauce."

Mipsy looked unsure and turned to her master who looked disgusted at what Harry wanted but nodded his head. "Whatever Harry wants Mipsy."

The elf nodded and left, appearing minutes later with what Harry asked for and with a bow to them both, disappeared again.

Severus started to read some papers, trying and failing not to watch as Harry covered his bananas on his bread in chilli sauce before taking a bite. "You know Severus, if the look of what I am eating disgusts you so why are you watching?"

"It like a train wreck Harry. You want to look away because of the sight but find it hard to do so."

Harry stood up once he finished. "Thank you Severus. I better get to class."

"Are you free after lessons? For us to talk?" Severus asked, standing up and walking Harry to his office door.

"I will be after dinner. I have to go to Hogsmeade after my lessons to get something done."

"Would you care for some company when you go?"

"Not this time." Harry reached up and cupped Severus' cheek with his hand. "I would love for you to come with me Severus but it is what I am going for that you cannot come."

"Is everything alright?"

"It will be." Harry stared into the headmaster's eyes before moving forward and placing a small kiss on his cheek. "See you later Severus."

"I am happy for you my boy." a voice said once the door had closed behind Harry. Severus turned to see Albus awake and looking at him in his portrait.

"For the first time in my life Albus I am also."

* * *

As Harry walked to his lesson he was joined by Hermione, Ron, Neville and Draco. "Draco said you and Severus are together now. Is it true?" Hermione asked.

"Of course it is. We are going to take it slow and talk and get to know each other but yeah, we are together... thanks to Draco." Harry added, smiling at the blond.

"It was you who helped me get with the one I love. It is only fair I return the favour." he answered.

"Fancy coming to Hogsmeade with me after class Draco. I need to get something done."

"Of course Harry. Are you sure you can last that long without food?" the blond asked, smirk on his face.

"Yes. I have just had some food. I had a banana and chilli sauce sandwich with Severus."

Everyone pulled a face. "I can just picture my godfather's face when you ate that in front of him."

* * *

After everyone had finished their evening meal... well, almost everyone. Harry was still eating. Severus stood up and walked down the middle of the tables, stopping when he reached Harry. "Would you care for some company Harry?"

"I am still hungry."

"I can see that. I have food in my rooms."

"Chocolate?"

"If that is what you want."

Harry made himself a sandwich and picked up a muffin in the other hand and followed Severus from the hall, saying bye to his friends.

* * *

"This muffin is missing something." Harry said after he took a bite of his muffin as he followed Severus into his private rooms.

"Chilli sauce?"

"Oo yes."

"Are you going to have chilli sauce on everything now?"

"Might do. Before I got pregnant I never went near the stuff."

Harry sat down and looked around the room. Severus' privates rooms here is almost the same as the ones he had in his dungeons. When Severus walked over to him, he moved further along on the settee only for Severus to sit in the chair.

"You don't have to sit there you know."

"I don't know how comfortable you are with this, want you want, when you want it, how you want it."

"So this meeting wasn't for us to talk but for me to talk about what I want and you listen?"

"Yes."

"I want to know what you want in life also."

"When you tell me what you want then I will talk."

"How will I know whether what you say is the truth and you are just saying what you think I want to hear?"

"Harry you know me better than that after seven years surely. I say what I think and I mean what I say."

"Okay. I want to be happy Severus. I want to stay on at Hogwarts if that is possible after I have finished as I want to be a healer and Poppy has already accepted me as her apprenticeship. If I can't then I will have to stay at Grimmauld place. Hopefully it won't come to that. I am hoping I get to stay with you."

"With me?"

"Yes. I meant every word at the lake Severus and I know you did too. Caleb isn't due until February I have four months left of school after Caleb is born. We have another seven months Severus. I want to be with you. I want you, me and Caleb to be a family."

"You want a lot of things Harry."

"Giving what I have spent my life doing I think I am entitled."

"That you are. You do deserve all of those things Harry I just don't understand why you would want me to share it with."

"Because I love you Severus."

"Why? Have you seen me?"

"Yes and I love what I see. What you see when you look at yourself in the mirror and what I see are two very different things."

"How so?"

"What do you see when you look in the mirror Severus?"

"An ugly snarky bastard who says what he thinks and couldn't give a fuck if it pleases or offends."

"I see a good looking opinionated man who likes to speak his mind. When you step out of the shower and see yourself in the mirror what do you see?"

"A body that needs to keep covered. A hideous mark on my left arm that should never be shown."

Harry stood up and moved over to Severus and sat on his lap. "I see a sexy lean body, huge cock and a mark that shows what he sacrificed in the war, a mark that shows you put your life on the line day in, day out."

"Harry there is a settee over there."

"I know. But I am comfortable here. Oh! Your son is kicking. Want to feel?"

Severus moved his hand and placed it on Harry's stomach.

When Harry saw a small smile come to Severus' lips he moved closer and captured those lips with his own. Harry pulled back when breath was needed. "I'm sorry Severus. I told you all I wanted and just jumped on you without knowing what you want."

Harry made to get of Severus' lap only to be pulled back down. "I want to be with you Harry. I just never thought it possible. If you feel ready you can move into my private chambers when you like."

"I want to be in here for when Caleb arrives."

"Well if you want that then you won't be going back to Grimmauld. I better make an extra room for our son."

Harry smiled and kissed his Slytherin. "Thank you Severus."

* * *

The clock above Severus' fireplace had just chimed nine when a house elf appeared. "Master Severus, a Draco Malfoy is in your office wanting to see you. He is worrying sir about master Harry sir."

"Send him through Mipsy."

Draco came walking through a minute later and sighed when he saw Harry fast asleep on Severus' lap, Harry's head resting on his shoulder.

"Oh he's here, when he didn't return to his rooms Hermione got us all out searching for him."

"He is fine Draco, he will be staying here tonight, can you just go into my lab and fetch me the purple potion, Harry has been asleep like this for about an hour, I can't feel my legs and I don't want to wake him."

"Do you want me to put him on the settee?"

"Why? He is six months pregnant he is not sleeping on the settee. He will be sleeping in my bed."

"And you?"

"Beside him. Not that it is any of your business. Now are you going to get me that potion or do I have to get a house elf?"

"I will get it for you."

Minutes later, Draco returned with the potion and sent his snow leopard patronus off to tell all the others he had found Harry and that he was with Severus and asleep.

"Did you really have to tell him he was asleep Draco? Now they will know he is sleeping here."

"Would you rather I didn't tell them and have them walk in looking and find you both asleep in bed?"

Severus glared at his godsons smirk. "Just get back to your dorm before I give you detention for being out after curfew."

"Don't let him wind you up Severus." Harry mumbled into his shoulder.

"I thought you were asleep."

"Was... am."

Severus rolled his eyes when he heard Harry snoring softly again and stood up with Harry in his arms once he felt the potion work and could feel his legs again.

He carried Harry into his bedroom and moved the covers back with his wand and vanished Harry's clothes all but his boxer briefs and he couldn't help but stare at Harry asleep on his bed, his protruding stomach, looking at the sight before him only one word came to mind. Beautiful.

Severus went into the bathroom and got ready for the night, when he returned he saw that Harry had moved across onto his side. Severus slowly got into bed so as not to wake Harry only to have the younger man latch onto him.

* * *

Severus woke up the following morning to something hard digging in his thigh. Harry was hard. He tried to move but Harry only held on tighter as he moved his hips back and forth, rubbing up against Severus' thigh.

Very slowly Severus moved Harry back and got out of bed, going to shower and dress for the day.

Once the door to the bathroom was closed Harry opened his eyes. "Getting out of bed like that? You asked for this Severus." he whispered as he pushed his boxer briefs down enough to expose his cock.

He took his shaft in hand and slowly started to stroke it, thinking only of the man just on the other side of the door who was showering. Severus, naked in the shower, running his hands all over himself, his thighs, his stomach, his cock...

"Oh Merlin." Harry moaned as his hand got faster.

"Feeling aroused are we?"

"Severus!" Harry moaned as he turned and saw Severus stood in the doorway. "Oh fuck." he moaned, his hand getting faster. "Severus please."

Seeing how Harry was, Severus moved over to the bed and looked down at the young man who hadn't taken his eyes from his. "It seems unfair that you are seeing so much of me and yet me so little of you." Harry gasped.

"I know. Life's not fair is it?"

Harry growled and reached out with his free hand and grabbed the towel and pulled it fiercely. "Now it is." Harry panted. "Or will be when you do something."

"And what is it you want me to do?"

"Shut up talking for one and do something. It is your fault I am like this."

Severus sat on the edge of the bed further down and took Harry's hand in his, removing it from his cock before leaning forwards, taking the hardened length in his mouth.

"Yesss Severuss." Harry moaned, slipping slightly into parseltongue.

Severus moaned around Harry's cock, hollowing his cheeks to suck the younger man's cock harder, his hand coming up to take Harry's balls in hand, squeezing them slightly, rolling them through his fingers.

"Oh fuck Severus. Oh I'm close...oh!" Harry gasped, his hand tightening its grip in is Severus' hair as he came, spilling all he had down the headmasters throat, moaning his name.

Severus lifted his head and saw Harry panting, his head back on the pillow, eyes closed, his fingers running through Severus' hair.

He made to move further up, pausing to gently place his lips on Harry's stomach, smiling a little when he felt a kick. "Caleb is awake."

"Mm. He should still be sleeping, keeping me awake half the night."

Severus moved up so he was laying next to Harry. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"What could you have done?"

"Stayed awake with you instead of you lying here awake in the dark."

"That's okay, besides I had your snoring to listen to."

"Me snore? Now I know you are lying."

Harry chuckled and turned onto his side, capturing Severus' lips with his own, tasting himself on his lovers tongue. "Thank you Severus."

"For what?"

"Bringing me off just then. I have been aroused a lot lately. You should have seen me during my fourth month. All I had to do was think of you and I would come."

"I am sorry again Harry for giving you a reason to keep this pregnancy from me."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should have told you the minute I found out. I knew I was keeping the baby no matter what you said."

"I wouldn't have asked you to kill our baby Harry. I would have withdrawn myself from you for a while whilst I got my head around things. I know I would have come round to the idea...eventually."

Harry kissed Severus again and got out of bed. "Shall we get dressed? I want my breakfast. I'm hungry."

"I am not surprised." Severus mumbled as he got up along with Harry.

* * *

When they both walked into the great hall, neither of them were surprised to hear that the chatter had stopped and all eyes were now on them as Severus walked Harry to his table, he cupped the younger man's cheek with his left hand before heading to the head table.

"How was your night Harry?" Neville asked, a grin on his face.

"Not too bad, Caleb kept me up half the night kicking. My morning however was fantastic." he answered, laughing along with Draco and Ginny at the look on Ron's face.

Harry set about making his sandwich, crisps, slices of ham, cheese, topped with mayonnaise and chilli sauce. He was just about to eat it when he saw the looks he got. "What's with your faces? It's just a sandwich."

"That is not a sandwich." Ron said, pointing at the sandwich which was now being eaten.

"It's nice. Anyone want a bite?" he asked, offering it to everyone.

Feeling daring, Draco took a bite, watching everyone looking at him closely as he chewed. "That is actually nice." he said honestly once he swallowed.

"You're not serious?" Ginny asked.

"Very. I like everything on that sandwich. It's quite nice."

Harry slid further away from Draco. "You're not getting anymore." he mumbled.

Once breakfast was over, Severus walked over to Harry. "Are you ready to go and see Poppy?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Severus looked closely at his lover when he stood up, a slice of toast in his hand. "Harry what's wrong?"

"Draco nicked my breakfast."

"I took the smallest bite! Which you offered."

"I didn't think anyone would want some though."

Severus sighed. "Harry it is your own fault for offering despite what concoction you made this time. And Draco? Never take food from a pregnant person."

* * *

When Poppy looked up and saw Severus and Harry enter hand in hand she only had two words. "About time." she said, smiling back at Harry who was beaming. "Well as long as you are happy Harry. Hop up on the bed and let's get you checked out."

Harry did as he was asked, Severus by his side, Harry holding his hand as Poppy checked him over.

"Harry I am pleased to say Caleb is very healthy. He is growing as well."

"So he should with the amount of food he has shoved down his neck." Severus mumbled earning a light hit from Harry.

"If Caleb is growing now does he still need my magic Poppy?"

"Yes, despite Harry eating a lot now and showing as much as he is Caleb is still not the right size."

* * *

After seeing Poppy Harry left Severus with a kiss and headed off to classes. Harry shivered when he walked out of the castle, that wind was bitter, he wrapped his cloak further around him. As he started to make his way across the grounds he stopped when he felt a sharp pain shoot across his stomach.

Harry breathed in and out deeply; he remembered Hermione saying that some women with their first thought they were going into early labour and panicked only to find that it was braxton hicks, the body getting ready if you will. Harry had read every male pregnancy book he could get his hands on and read that even males got them; breathing through the pain, Harry continued on to his lesson when it eased a little.

As the day passed Harry found that after the pain had eased and gone it hadn't come back so he decided to not tell Severus, best not to worry him over nothing. When Harry walked into his dorm he was surprised to see Severus there waiting for him, holding him close to him as soon as the portrait closed, whispering 'thank you' in his ear.

Harry pulled back. "What are you thanking me for?"

"I received a package this afternoon. Caleb's solid silver rattle. That's why you went into Hogsmeade. You have had the name changed."

"I figured if his name is Caleb Potter Snape then it should be on his rattle."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"You can make it up to me if you like."

"How?"

"Have my things all packed up? I don't like the idea of sleeping alone after waking up in your arms this morning."

"Consider it done."

* * *

By the time Harry got into bed with Severus that night all of his things had been unpacked into Severus' rooms, or what Severus said, now their rooms. Harry had spent the night laying on the sofa, his head on a cushion, slightly dozing as he watched the fire, the flames flickering, moaning every now and then as Severus was massaging each foot with one hand whilst holding a book in the other.

"Severus?" Harry had questioned when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You are falling to sleep and as comfortable as this sofa is I don't want you sleeping on it. Time for bed."

Harry was only in bed a few minutes before he was fast asleep, wrapped in Severus' arms.

Severus had stayed awake for a while, just watching Harry sleep, his hand on Harry's stomach going in circles as he gently caressed the bump. To Severus it seemed when he finally did drop off he felt that he was only asleep five minutes before he was being roughly shook awake.

"Severus get up."

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"My back, my back."

"What about it?"

"Rub it, at the bottom."

"Rub your back? I have already rubbed your feet and now you wake me in the night to rub your back?"

Harry growled and grabbed Severus' top with his fist, drawing the headmaster close to him. "I have pain in my lower back that I have been suffering with for the last couple of days I am only like this because of your drunken lusts. If I am going through all this the least you can do is rub my back when needs be. Now rub." he growled.

"And if I don't?"

"Then the sofa."

"I told you that you will not be sleeping on that."

"Who said anything about me sleeping on it? Rub."

Severus sighed. "Let me just get a salve to rub into your back, ease the pain a little."

* * *

To say how moody and snappy Harry was Severus was surprised when he was woken up by kisses all over his face. "In a better mood now are we?"

"I was aching."

"You were something alright." Severus answered as he got out of bed. "I will go and draw you a nice relaxing bath. It is the least I can do for you. After all, it was my drunken lusts that got you like this." he said, a small smile to his lips to show Harry there was no menace behind his words.

After Harry's bath, which Harry insisted Severus share with him; they were both getting dressed when Severus spoke. "You weren't drunk when we slept together were you."

Harry sighed. "No. I wasn't. I loved you Severus. Still do. I wanted you to be my first Severus, I knew after a few drinks how that night would end. I only had two drinks, enough to give me the courage to approach you in that way. When you made the move on me I couldn't believe it."

"So if I didn't make the first move you would have?"

"Oh yeah. I had wanted you for a while. I saw my chance and was going to take it, only you beat me to it."

Harry was halfway through getting dressed when an elf appeared. "Master Severus sir, fire call, minister is wanting to talk sir."

"Excuse me Harry." he said and hurried from the room.

Harry walked over to get himself a shirt and paused, his arm in mid air. "Ah." Harry placed his hands on his stomach and started to breathe in and out slowly, trying to breathe through the pain, but the pain wasn't easing, it was getting worse.

Making it over to the big chest of drawers, Harry reached out and gripped it tight, his head down and his eyes shut tight. Breathing out slowly. "Oh what's wrong Caleb?" he moaned

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and over his shoulder. "Severus." he moaned when he saw his lover stood in the doorway. "I think...I think I am in labour."

"Fuck." Severus hurried over and picked Harry up, hurrying over to the floo, holding on tight.

* * *

Poppy looked up when her floo flared and saw something she had never seen in all her years there. A panicked looking Severus. "Poppy he is getting pains, says he is going into labour but he is too early."

"Get him on the bed Severus. Let his friends know whilst I check him over."

After Severus had sent his doe off, telling all of Harry's friends that he was in the hospital wing and what had happened up to now, Severus made his way back over to the bed where Harry was looking a lot calmer and a lot better.

"What happened Poppy?"

"Harry was indeed going into labour Severus but I have managed to stop it. He needs constant rest. Bed rest Severus, we can't risk him going into labour this early."

Poppy looked at Harry. "Is this morning the first time you have experienced these pains?"

"No. I had pains similar to this morning whilst walking to Herbology yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Severus asked.

"Because it passed Severus."

"It was still there though. Of all the -"

"Severus! Besides rest Harry doesn't need any stress." Poppy warned. "Harry I want you to stay here for the rest of the day where I can keep a close eye on you."

"What about any strenuous activity?"

"As long as it isn't too strenuous Harry you will be fine." Poppy answered with a little smile before leaving the parents to be to it.

"What?" Harry asked at the look on Severus' face. "I had to know. I still get aroused."

* * *

To say that Harry had never been so bored and detested bed rest, a month had gone by so quick, his friends came in different pairs every day to see him and drop his work off. Despite him hating bed rest there was one thing he did love. Whenever Severus wasn't busy he would join Harry. Even in the day sometimes.

Severus had got up one morning and after having his bath with Harry and changing him, putting him back in bed, he got dressed and left Harry with what should have been a quick kiss on the lips, but Harry pulled Severus onto the bed with him, refusing to let go.

Half hour later Severus left a still panting Harry in bed, a smirk plastered on his face, telling Harry he would join him at dinner.

After Harry had had his breakfast he called in Severus' elf. "Mipsy?"

"Master Harry is calling Mipsy sir. Is Master Harry be wanting anything sir?"

"Yes. I wondered if you and a few house elf's can help me. As it is nearing Christmas."

"Me and some elf's will be happy to help you sir."

"Harry please."

"Harry." Mipsy said, beaming when Harry smiled at her.

* * *

"What in Merlin's bollocks is going on?" were the first words out of Severus' mouth when he walked into his private rooms. "You are supposed to be on bed rest." he added when he saw Harry sat on their sofa.

"I am still resting. Neville carried me from the bed into here as I wanted a change of scenery, being in that bed and in our room is all very well if you are with me but alone. As for what happened here... I asked a few house elf's to help me decorate in time for Christmas. I promise you I sat here and watched them put it all up."

"Then you can sit there and watch me take it all down."

"Severus."

"I don't do Christmas."

"What are you? Scrooge?"

"Who?"

"A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Muggle story. He hates Christmas."

"I never said I hated Christmas I just said I don't do it."

"Caleb is due in February; he will be ten months and noticing things by next Christmas. It is something you will have to get used to. Let's call last Christmas you last peaceful one and this one a practice run."

"Harry I have never had a peaceful Christmas. Caleb won't be here for another couple of months." he waved his wand and all the decorations that the elf's had put up for Harry, disappeared.

"Severus!"

"You said my last Christmas is peaceful? Now it will be as the next one will be hectic."

Harry, hand on his stomach, leaned forwards a little. "You put all of them back right now or I will make your peaceful Christmas very hec - oh!"

"Oh?" Severus asked before hurrying over to Harry, sitting beside him, rubbing his back.

"Oh you want me calm now." Harry asked, breathing through the pain that was getting stronger. "Severus the pain isn't easing. Oh fuck!"

Harry looked down along with Severus where both of them saw a wet patch. "You were saying about a peaceful Christmas?" Harry asked, panting as he rubbed his stomach with one hand, using his other to grip Severus' forearm tightly.

* * *

"What did you do Severus? I told you no stress." Poppy asked when Severus hurried in carrying Harry.

"I may have said something to start an argument."

"You may have?" Harry snapped. "Just get me on the bed."

"It might be best if you wait outside Severus."

"I am going nowhere. Is there nothing you can do to stop it like last time?"

"Now his waters have broken Severus. No." Poppy checked Harry over before looking him directly in the eyes. "You know what I have to do?"

"Yes Poppy. I want Severus here with me." he answered, reaching out and taking his lovers hand in his.

Poppy nodded and with a wave of her wand, Harry slipped into deep sleep.

* * *

Draco hurried into the great hall and up to the eighth year table. "I just went to see Harry and found a note on Severus' desk. Harry has gone into early labour; he's in the hospital wing."

Some not caring that they were halfway through their dinner, stood up and hurried from the hall along with Draco.

Reaching the hospital wing first, Ron burst through the doors, coming to a standstill, others bumping into him when they saw Poppy seeing to Harry whilst Severus held in his arms, the smallest bundle they saw.

Severus looked up at them all, looking at Draco more than the others, a smile on his face. "I have a son."

Draco laughed a little and moved towards his godfather. "A perfect mixture of you both I think." he said, smiling at the very small, sleeping baby in the headmasters arms.

"How is Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He will be fine." Poppy smiled. "He will sleep for a couple of hours but after he takes the potions when he awakes he will feel like himself again."

"What caused the early labour if he was on bed rest?" Ron asked.

"I did. I said a few things which had him argue back." Severus looked up at Poppy. "Will Caleb be alright?"

"He should be. I want to keep a close eye on him. Monitor him."

"Harry and I won't want to leave his side."

"I know that Severus. You can take him back to your rooms but I will be coming by three to four times a day to check on him."

Severus nodded and allowed his son to be passed around.

"Oh thank Merlin he looks like Harry." Ron said when Hermione handed Caleb over. "Sorry." he added when he caught the headmaster staring at him.

"He has Severus' lips though." Hermione said, smiling as she pulled the blue blanket back a little. "And a head full of hair bless him."

When everyone congratulated Severus, asking them to pass on their message to Harry, they left, all but Draco who hung back for a moment, he waited until Severus had sat in the chair beside Harry, Caleb cuddled close to his chest with his left arm whilst his right arm was stretched out so he was holding Harry's hand, the pad of his thumb stroking the back of his loves hand.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up from his son and saw Draco stood there. "Anything wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to talk now the rest have gone, now you can be yourself properly, the Severus I know and who Harry is starting to know."

Severus sighed. "I have never felt so proud. I am a father Draco. Something I never thought I would be. To say how I spent last Christmas, which I thought would be my last I didn't even think I would be alive for this Christmas let alone in love with a man I now have a son with."

"You love Harry? Have you told him?"

"No. He hasn't yet." a voice said.

Severus turned his head and Draco looked up to see Harry awake with a small smile on his face.

"Harry how are you?" Severus asked, getting out of the chair.

"I'll leave you both alone." Draco said, smiling at the both of them. "Congratulations." he added before he left.

"I like how the first time I hear you say 'I love you' it is to someone else." Harry said, smiling as he sat up to take the potions Poppy left out.

"I didn't exactly say 'I love you' I said I was in love with a man I know have a son with."

"Whatever Severus. Well?"

"What?" Severus asked as he handed Caleb over to Harry.

"Are you going to say it now I am awake properly?"

Severus smiled and moved forwards, covering Harry's lips with his own. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Severus." Harry replied before looking down at his son for the first time. "Caleb Potter-Snape. Oh Severus he is the perfect image of us both."

"Draco said that. Mr Weasley thanks Merlin he looks like you although Miss Granger agrees he has my lips. How are you?"

"Now I have taken that potion. Better, feel more like myself again." Harry shuffled across on the bed, silently asking for Severus to join him which he did.

"Poppy said we can take Caleb back to our rooms with us but she will be visiting three to four times a day to check on him with him being two months early. Which I am sorry for."

"Sorry?"

"Causing you to argue back, putting you through the stress you didn't need."

"Oh Severus I don't care about that."

Severus smiled and stood up. "I will just get our rooms ready before Poppy will let you go."

* * *

That night when Harry walked into their rooms with Caleb in his arms he gasped at the sight. "You put all the decorations back up."

"Mipsy did. I know it is only four days away and he won't really remember this one but at least he will notice the different lights and shapes and patterns."

After they had put Caleb down for the night they climbed into bed, Harry moving closer into Severus' hold.

"Bond with me?"

Harry gasped and looked up. "What?"

"Bond with me? Harry you have gave me more than I ever thought I could have. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Will you bind with me?"

"Yes!" he laughed, making Severus chuckle as he pushed himself up, capturing his loves lips with his own.

* * *

_**Epilogue. Six Months later.** _

Draco walked into Harry and Severus' private rooms and saw his godfather stood in front of the mirror. "Severus you look so... so..."

"Stupid." Severus finished.

"No. Tuxedo suits you."

"No it doesn't. Why can't I wear formal robes? Why this?"

"Because it is what Harry wants and as you love him and asked him to bond with you then you can surely go a few hours wearing that suit."

Severus sighed. "You're right. It isn't like I will have it on long."

Draco shuddered. "Severus please. Hermione has Caleb and Molly says she is more than happy to have him for the night."

Severus nodded. "Thank you Draco."

"Welcome. Well. Let's get the show on the road."

"Show?"

"It is a muggle saying."

"Given how you were raised I am surprised."

"Arthur Weasley likes to talk a lot about his fascination with muggles."

"You must really love his daughter."

"I do."

* * *

When Severus got to the lake with Draco the sun was just starting to set. Their friends and family there. Kingsley was stood at the front, his back to the lake. Harry who was stood behind the guests with Ron.

"Harry mate."

Harry looked up and smiled when he saw a smiling Draco and a scowling Severus.

"To say you are getting bonded to the man you love today you don't look happy."

Harry laughed. "He is in a tux Ron. That is why he doesn't look happy."

"Then why wear it?"

"Because I love Harry Mr Weasley and it is Harry who wanted us to bond in these things." Severus answered.

* * *

The ceremony itself was short but how Harry wanted it. Beautiful. They said their vows to each other, sealed it with a kiss and stayed out by the lake long enough to have a few photos taken. They said goodbye to their son, thanking Molly again and promising to be at the burrow by noon the next day for their reception.

Harry laughed at Severus who stripped to nothing as soon as they entered their room. "Never make me wear anything like that again." he warned before walking over to Harry, divesting him from his clothes.

Harry moaned when Severus pulled him to him with his arm wrapped firmly around him. "Isn't it best to use the spell first? Otherwise Caleb will be a big brother sooner than we'd like."

Severus waved his hand.

"You prepared me as well?" Harry panted.

"I did. I know it is our wedding night Harry but I want to be in you."

Harry smiled and lifted his arms up so they wound themselves around his husband's neck. "What are you waiting for then?"

Instead of answering, Severus picked Harry up and carried him over to the bed, laying him gently on his back. He climbed on top of his young husband, leaning his weight on his forearms so he didn't squash Harry.

"Please Severus."

"Eager are we?"

"With you? I always am."

Severus smirked and reached over for the lube, covering his cock in it before slowly moving forwards, pushing his cock into Harry's hole, slowly as he enjoyed watching Harry's expression as his cock stretched his husband's entrance, despite already being prepared. His eyes had rolled back, his white top teeth showing as he bit his bottom lip.

Severus watched how Harry bit his bottom lip, getting the urge to take it between his own teeth. So he did.

Harry reached up and buried his fingers through the long jet black strands of hair to keep his husbands head in place, pushing down as Severus thrust forwards, moaning into his mouth, thrusting his tongue into Severus' mouth as soon as he got the chance.

"Severus please..." he moaned.

Giving Harry a short but passionate kiss, Severus pulled his head back and picked up his pace, his thrusts getting faster. He ran his hand slowly down Harry's left side before taking the younger mans hardened shaft in his hand, stroking it slowly at first before going faster.

"Are you close Harry."

"Fuck yes." he moaned, his legs moving up and locking around Severus, the heels of his feet digging in the globes of his arse.

Severus moved his head down. "Then come Harry." he panted, placing a small kiss on brunet's earlobe.

Harry moaned, screaming out Severus' name as he came, his come erupting form his cock, covering both of their stomachs. Severus following after two more thrusts moaning Harry's name, cleaning them both from the come before dropping forwards, panting into Harry's neck as the younger man held him in his arms.

After they got their breaths back Severus pulled out of the man under him and dropped onto his side beside him.

Harry turned his head to the side and smiled at his husband. "I love you Severus. Do you love me?"

Severus turned his head to look at his husband with a small smile on his face. "Always."

* * *

_**The end.** _

 


End file.
